Insanity
by Hiroxchan
Summary: Dip El cuerpo inerte yacía sobre el asfalto húmedo por la lluvia de la pasada noche, la cabeza ladeada y el protuberante abdomen cubierto de sangre, los ojos abiertos mirando a un histérico rubio que, sentado en el piso veía sin creer lo que había hecho.


Hola soy Hiro y emm es la primera vez que publico una historia e.e

Bueno reiterar que es un Dip y que los personajes que parecen en la historia no me pertenecen a mi u.u bueno creo que no tengo nada más que decir por el momento :3

_**Insanity **_

El cuerpo inerte yacía sobre el asfalto húmedo por la lluvia de la pasada noche, la cabeza ladeada y el protuberante abdomen cubierto de sangre, los ojos abiertos mirando ya sin vida a un histérico rubio que, sentado en el piso veía sin creer lo que había hecho hacía tan solo unos pocos segundos atrás.

Mirando el cuchillo sangriento aun entre sus manos, el ya mencionado rubio lo dejó caer al piso y casi arrastrándose de espaldas se alejó del cadáver hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra la muralla del edificio. Sus ojos extremadamente abiertos casi saliéndosele de las cuencas, las lágrimas empapándole las sucias mejillas y los labios entre abiertos hacían ver al rubio aún más histérico de lo que estaba. Balbuceaba cosas inteligibles y temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras sus orbes se paseaban entre el joven muerto unos metros al frente y sus manos manchadas del líquido carmesí que recorría, cálido, hasta sus muñecas y antebrazos.

Así encontró Damien a Philiip, el rubio que estaba casi en shock. Vio la escena que se efectuaba frente a sus ojos en aquel oscuro callejón del pueblito de South Park en donde su pareja, el joven Pirrup, acababa de asesinar a Eric Cartman. Corrió preocupado en dirección al inglés, después de todo, el gordo ya estaba muerto y nada se podía hacer por él.

Nada quería hacer por él.

-Pip, Pip, vamos responde, mierda- pero Phillip no respondía por más que Damien lo zamarreara -Pip, escúchame Pip, vamos, ¡Ah! Maldición- replicaba el anticristo mientras oía los balbuceos del rubio.

-E-él, e-él- apenas logro escuchar el susurro, pero eso le dio ánimos de seguir insistiendo.

-Pip, ¿Qué dijiste?¿Él qué?- preguntaba el azabache tratando de obtener una respuesta por parte de su pareja-vamos, dilo más fuerte-

-E-él m-me está mi-mirando-la respuesta sorprendió a Damien quien con los ojos bien abiertos miró los de Pip directamente y con tan solo eso supo que lo había perdido, quizás para siempre. Las manos en los hombros de Phillip fueron cayendo lentamente mientras el dueño de dichas manos miraba desesperanzado a la persona frente a él.

_Si es que aún se le podía llamar persona._

-M-me está mirando, D-Damien me está mirando- el tartamudeo poco a poco se desvanecía dando paso a una serie de frases rápidas que cada vez más aumentaban su tono de voz hasta el punto de gritar- ¿Por qué?¿Por qué me mira? Si yo lo maté, yo lo maté Damien, con mis manos, con el cuchillo, yo lo maté. No quiero que me mire, no dejaré que me mire, ¡No permitiré que me siga mirando!- gritaba el rubio histérico mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacia el cadáver, recogiendo de paso el cuchillo que había tirado minutos atrás.

Damien se volteó lentamente solo para ver como su ángel, su dulce y tierno rubio se sentaba sobre el pecho del castaño mientras con una mano giraba el rostro de este para quedar frente a frente. Y lo que vio lo descolocó por completo.

_O eso quiso creer_

Phillip alzó el chuchillo y mientras le gritaban al cuerpo muerto de Cartman lo comenzaba a apuñalar, rápidas estocadas, el cuchillo cubierto de sangre entraba y salía del rostro de Eric mientras, aun a pesar de los gritos de Phillip, Damien escuchaba el sonido de huesos quebrándose, y pudo ver como la sangre empapaba las manos y el rostro y la ropa de su ángel y también pudo ver el rostro enloquecido del ángel ultrajado y como en su interior se regocijaba por estar machacando aquel rostro, pero sobre todo porque aquellos ojos ya no lo miraban más, ya nunca podrían volver a observarlo.

El moreno se levantó y a paso lento se encaminó hacia el inglés que seguía enterrando el cuchillo en una ya masa informe y sangrienta, la que laguna vez fue el rostro de Eric Cartman, y casi con delicadeza levantó al rubio que, aun a pesar de estar de pie, continuaba moviendo el brazo de forma repetitiva. Y nuevamente casi con delicadeza Damien retiró el cuchillo de la mano de Pirrup, quién recién entonces dejó de apuñalar el aire.

Miró nuevamente directo a los orbes celestes de su ángel y confirmó lo inminente, le había perdido, y para siempre. Porque su rubio había probado la sangre del enemigo y la había sentido en sus manos y en su cuerpo, había experimentado el sentimiento de robar, arrebatar, la vida al otro, al que odias, y le había gustado, y él más que nadie conocía el sentimiento, y el poder.

_Porque una vez que empiezas..._

_**No** puedes parar._

**F**in.

.

Emmm ya poh ….eso fue el fic, emm no sé, si tienen algo que decir…si les gustó o si no les gustó, si quedaron satisfechos o sintieron que faltó algo, emoción, más acción, o si vieron alguna falta de ortografía y me quieren decir n.ñ pues venga díganlo no más, por supuesto que las críticas son bienvenidas pero no los insultos S:

Ya poh, eso no más saludos a quienes hayan leído esto y eso… bye bye :3


End file.
